


I Like The Way

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: McFly
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McFly boys. So ridiculous. So in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way

**Download:** 46MB .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?umqmntofkmg) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=M50EGB8S) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/babfbc)

**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/3475109)


End file.
